Dare not Speak his Name
by Otaku-Techy
Summary: She spoke the very thing that could, always, discourage Sonic the Hedgehog's ego, every time...Older Sonic x Amy (SonAmy) Riders story. Implies Knuckles x Rouge (Knuxouge). Rated T for safety. Contains fluff. * MAJORLY RE-EDITED! *


**A/N: Hey Readers! Thanks so much for checking out my very first story, here, on FF! I am quite new to the site; however, I do hope to post more fanfics, whenever I can, in the future. Enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic the Hedgehog and all other related characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I own nothing. Every one of my stories are, purely, made for fun. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"So, whadda sayin', here, Ames? Are you **_DARE_**, implyin' that I'm **_not_** '_The Fastest Thing Alive_'?"

Muffled giggles seeped through the palm of his girlfriend's glove, uncontrollably, at that statement.

They were supposed to meet their friends, a little over an hour ago, for some "friendly" Extreme Gear competition.

But as you can see…

_Their taunting quips were already underway._

Yes, it was predictable of the blue blur to gloat about his incredible speed and skills in the sport (or anything he excelled at, period). However, it was _unpredictable _for Amy Rose to shatter the boy's confidence with her very own.

Then…followed by his full name afterwards.

_No!_

_Not the appraised title that his, gifted, feet had earned him at such a young age._

_But, the name bequeathed to him __**BY BIRTH**__**!**_

_Something that had always triggered Sonic the Hedgehog's body to cringe, instantly._

Sure, Tails and Knuckles were the only other two who knew about his dreaded secret, at first. Yet, hearing the way his _true identity _rolled off _her_ tongue (especially in rare occasions, such as these) reminded him, just, how much of a powerhouse the girl really was.

His mind would forever recall the moment it was first revealed to her:

_Them sittin' down, together._

_In a secluded meadow (somewhere he only knew about, from being on one of his morning runs)._

**_LONG_**_ before they were even dating._

She admitted to having a previous conversation with their twin-tailed colleague, earlier that morning, and just, casually, happened to invoke the topic; confirming if it was really true or not.

His muzzle and ears, immediately, flamed at her new discovery.

_Heh! Leave it to his best bud to tell his self-proclaimed, love interest something like that…_

_Then again, supposably, that was the way how Knuxter found out about it, after all (considering how __he__ was the one who exposed their fake, Chaos Emerald ploy, aboard Space Colony ARK, over a decade ago)…_

Itching the tip of his right ear, with a fingernail, timidly (in a much similar manner to when he had wanted to make their relationship "official"). The famous hero mumbled a faint: "_Yeah…_". Both, fully aware of how his high-moral nature clearly wouldn't, ever, allow him to fib.

He'd never forget the cute snort that exhaled out of her beady, little, nose, afterwards, due to his wrinkled brow. Back then (if he was able to gander at a mirror), the priceless look on his face probably would've made him laugh too.

Not to mention the whole ordeal when she had, accidentally, spilled the beans to everybody else.

Even though Rosy was sworn to secrecy over the matter; however, that cursed noun wasn't much better in slipping passed those, sealed, lips of hers neither.

The entire group had been invited over to aid Cream and Cheese, in another flower-crown session, again, at Vanilla's, that afternoon (her favorite, childhood, hobby, now flourished into a non-profit, bridal, business for young children), when suddenly their gossip was veered towards her mother and Vector's, new, marital status, at the time.

Nevertheless…leave it to the, very outspoken, Charmy Bee to retort an inappropriate remark: saying how "_whipped_" the greedy croc _really_ was; accompanied by his efforts in "_just, tryin' to get some_" soon after; earning him sharp gasps and deadly stares from every direction (Espio, no doubt, scowling his coworker the worst; but was, merely, shrugged off, alongside the others).

A low chuckle couldn't resist escaping, from the loose cannon's throat, as the amount of hilarity ensued before him.

And next…

_They pierced each individual's sense of hearing._

Those eight, horrendous, syllables were spat out from none other than the young lady herself…along with a violent (yet, strongly, familiar) whack to the skull by that Piko Piko Hammer of her's.

_Hah! Figures how any sound he originated would never go unnoticed in this woman's presence, neither…_

Nonetheless…the shocked expression that lined his main squeeze's features that day, from realizing her actions, was too heart-rending to get mad over.

Eyes shrunken in horror and on the brink of tears (they told him just how much the heroine was beating herself up inside for allowing her brassiness to get the better of her).

Cheeks mantling with heat, but were, quickly, shrouded behind all ten fingers, cupping, over her mouth to prevent any more words from being spoken (cruelly, the microfibers of her gloves feeling the skin burn, underneath); completely oblivious, to the fact, that her mallet tumbled straight beside her, red-and-white-striped, boot-clad, feet, in the grass.

Under no circumstances had he seen the girl in such a traumatized state before; not even during their, shared, adventures together, when things took a drastic change for the worst (regardless of how many close-to-death encounters she's endured, at his side, in over the years).

And finally, when Amy's voice _DID_ recollect itself to speak…it came out in stammered whispers.

Her jaws moved in their best efforts to apologize; though, unfortunately (as if, precisely, on cue), her ambitious rambling was cut off when his ebony counterpart, _actually_, _questioned_ if _THAT_ really **_WAS_** his real name or not; boasting it's pronunciation to the fullest extent (naturally, soaking in Sonic's, abnormal, moment of vulnerability; judging by the wide smirk, plastered, abroad his copper muzzle).

On the other hand,

_Knuckles', criticism wasn't that much better…_

Having draped a strong arm across his friendly rival's shoulders, he admitted to knowing that piece of ol' news for a while now (_yep, defiantly Tails' doing_). It was just nice how they all could talk about it openly.

The echidna deserved a roundhouse kickin' of a lifetime for confessing that; but watching him laugh along with Shadow, of all things (let alone of all people), was, remarkably, astounding enough.

Still…Sonic couldn't deny fuming at their vexation, completely.

_That is, until his sakura companion's, infuriated form, loomed over the two and, pulverized them with __**A SECOND**_ _Piko Piko Hammer, into the ground, ricocheting a vibration that could've passed for an Eggman missile plummeting, straight, into Mobius' crust._

Needless to say, everyone was, absolutely, awed once the dust cloud had dissipated; revealing the dizzy duo, collapsed, on top of each other (large knots, swelled, upon their heads), in the newly-shaped hole, developed, on Vanilla's property (their figures, still, imprinted into the soil, to this day).

Rationally, rather he (nor they) shouldn't have been the least bit surprised by her sense of logic.

That "**_Faker_**" (as his opposite would decree) was the clown of their circus, and there she was trying to defend him (despite it being, just, playful banter).

It was one of Amy Rose's best qualities: protecting a friend in need.

_And it tripped the famous hero to fall for her even harder._

Cream (silently, agreeing that the boys got what they deserved) was the first to object; exclaiming how his surname was something to be proud of; that and it sounded…"_pretty_", subsequently, followed by Cheese, adding in, a number of cheerful, chirps to emphasis his owner's point.

Then, lastly, piped up, Rouge, quoting: "_I think it sounds sexy!_" as well as expressing _why_ she thought it was better suiting than "_Sonic_"; **_PLUS_** her, personal, nickname: _Big Blue_.

The comment certainly jolted "_Knuckie_" back to life, that's for damn sure.

Large, fists flailing.

Fangs baring.

Purple, irises flaring.

_Yeah, and Rad-Red claims he wasn't a hothead…_

_Nope, not at all…_

He denied the idea of her sensing a hint of jealousy from him when asked such a ridiculous question. Merely, leaving everybody snickering, at how familiar their verbal exchanges were.

Albeit that, crazy, Knucklehead was just as clueless to see it, as he was back then.

"_WHAT?!_ _WHAT'S ALL OF YOU LAUGHIN' AT?!_" Came his sparring partner's, bellowed, response.

"Oh, just relax there, Teddie. I still think you're the best lookin' guy around here."

"**_TEDDIE_****_?!_**"

Now, the world's savior was fully aware of the consequences that would soon follow, for when "_Theodore_" (_finally_) realized who released such, _unmasculine_, information to the ivory spy.

But, watching their pals chortle over how the islander's temper-tantrum intensified, even further…i

_Heh! Heh! Yeah, it was, __**TOTALLY**_, _worth it…_

_And now, here they were…_

Years later, just, standing, outside **_THEIR_** kitchen entrance; him towering over her (back, firmly, pressed against the wall), as much as space would allow; palms located above either side of his sweetheart's head.

Even to this day, she _STILL_ would reassure him, countless times, that his namesake: "_blue star of the high mountain_" suited his personality, perfectly (figuring his place of origin and fancy for high altitudes, into account).

_And as for the world's greatest treasure hunter and treasure thief…_

_Well…_

_Who'da thought that contradiction, of yin and yang, would be the next couple to get hitched._

_Sure, it was bound to happen (eventually), but still…_

_Married-life was a concept that Sonic the Hedgehog always kept, himself, astray from._

_That is, up, until this very second…_

Nimble fingers (as sly as they were), reached for the pair of sunglasses, nestled, amongst this guy's temple, friskily; only to shield them over her vision, instead.

He didn't mind the gesture. _Really_. Besides...they looked, _FAR_, more attractive on her, anyways.

"_Nope._" Amy Rose's smile radiated from cheekbone-to-cheekbone when she said it. Although, the half-lidded expression, portrayed, on her lover's (handsome) features _DID_ influence another surge of, quiet, titters, effortlessly.

"_Hah!_ _Hah!_ Very funny – **_C'MERE, YOU!_**" Formidably, the cotton-candy, colored, rascal evaded his clingy hold, with ease; but, then again...

_She __WAS__ managin' to keep up with 'The Fastest Thing Alive', here, after all…_

"Sonic?"

Suddenly, sheer arrogance began to overcloud that disbelieving facade of his. Hinting that a new kind of chase was, just, about to begin, anew...

"Sonic, _NO_!"

The Extreme Gear shoes, strapped upon those said feet, readied themselves, into positioning, ever-so-slightly (_thank Chaos for scratch-resistant flooring, Amy thought_).

"**_SONIC_****_!_**"

_Too late._

A loud shriek vented from the top of Rosy's lungs once that azure streak became hot on her heels.

It was humorous (yet outlandish, at the same time) how their, respected, roles were reversed nowadays.

He was a moth drawn to her light.

The lovesick puppy-dog craving its owner's attention, constantly.

_And ironically, the runaway found this type of angle to be more enjoyable than he ever did on the opposite end…_

His arms coiled around the young woman's, petite, waist just before she could hurdle over, the obstacle that was, **_THEIR_** couch, in the living-room; keeping her backside, securely, pressed against his front.

Escape was futile for either one of 'em, at this point; especially, not when those devilish lips, of his, were peppering a small trial of light, feathery, kisses along the girl's neck, down to a bare shoulder (thanks to the dress strap falling, halfway); shushing Amy's, chimes of, laughter down to, soft, content, sighs (a, calming, method that was always, proven to be, effective whenever she got carried away like this).

"_Hey…_" His mouth curved, upwards, against her supple fur just before retreating, purposely.

Jade peaked, high, at emerald through the lenses, inquisitively (wondering why the intimacy, she was receiving, had, abruptly, stopped, obviously). He couldn't blame her for becoming disappointed.

Also, judging by how low his tone dropped_…_things were about to get serious.

"_Love_ _you…_"

The heroine's face reflected his own and inched closer, once those words resonated her earlobes.

This man might not be able to say that sentence too often. But when he did…he, damn, sure she knew,

_Every single time_.

Plus, those tarot cards from long ago predicted, **_EXACTLY_**, where this girl was **_ALWAYS_** meant to be; standing alongside him;

_Not wanting it any other way._

"_I love you too…_"

"_Rigel Eli Montgomery._"

An aggravated growl vibrated, deep, within his throat; which emitted one last titter, outta her, just before closin' the lip-gap between 'em.

There were plenty more formalities that he may've detested, greatly ('_Mister_'/'_Mr. Needlemouse_', fixed, No. 1 on the list).

_However…_

'**_MRS._**_ Sonic the Hedgehog_' was beginning to add a nice ring to it.

_**Literally…**_

* * *

**A/N: I spent ****_WAAAAY_**** too much time on this headcannon. But I ****_REALLY_****, didn't wanna take any chances of not returning, back, to it. I also tried pickin' names that I thought were best based on the characters' personalities and traits. My next fanfic may, possibly, be a sequel to this one; don't know, haven't quite decided yet. But, it's gonna be extremely short. Anyways I hope you all liked it. Positive feedback is much appreciated! ;)**


End file.
